Through My Eyes, Dude
by morph
Summary: The parts of the movie with Crush in them through his POV. Complete! Totally sweet, dudes!
1. Sirious Thrill Issues, Dude

AN/ Crush is my favorite character in "Finding Nemo." I absolutely love him! I don't own him, though. Nope, he belongs to Andrew Stanton, and Disney and Pixar. In fact I don't own any of the characters in this! (Except for Spike, but then I was just thinking up a name for an extra turtle that was already there, so that doesn't count.) Please excuse any dialogue from the movie that is incorrect.When I wrote this, I had only seen the movie twice. And so...here we go, dudes! 

It all started out as just a regular, (but still totally sweet) day riden' the EAC. Squirt and the other little dudes were playing hide-and-seek around us. Everything was a-ok. Awesome.

Then the current, like, took us over this huge jellyfish forest. Wouldn't want to be stuck in there, man! You'd have to have some mega thrill needs to so swimming in there, dude. But as I gazed into that mass of pink jellies, I, like, saw these two little fish racing through them. One was blue and the other was orange with white stripes. The little blue one was, like, totally loosing it, man. The stripped one wasn't doing much better.

"Yo, dudes! Hold up," I called out to my fellow turtles. "Check out those bitty fish down there taken' on the jellies!"

"Whoa!" Squirt exclaimed as he swam up to me.

"Yeah," I said. "Hey, maybe we should, like, help 'em out. They don't look too good." The other turtles agreed, and so we exited the EAC and drifted down to them. They had just exited the jellies, but they were so gone, man. I scooped up the orange one onto my back and I saw my dude friend, Spike, get Little Blue on his shell. We swam back up and reentered the EAC.

"Dude, are they gonna be all right?" Squirt squeaked.

"No worries, dude," I said to my offspring as we continued to ride the EAC. "I reckon they're going to be a-ok in no time."

"Sweet," Squirt said with a smile. I smiled back, happy that we had, like, helped the little fish out, you know? I watched Squirt speed away to ride the current for himself. Yeah, well, all right... they had received some pretty nasty stings, man. Little blue would have scars for the rest of her life, but you know what was totally awesome? She was the first one to recover! Sweet. Her memory wasn't too good, but we didn't care. It wasn't long before she was playing with Squirt and the other kids.

The Jellyman on my shell though, he couldn't focus, dude. But he lived! "Uh...what happened?" he asked.

"Oh, saw the whole thing, dude." I replied. "First you were like, 'whoa!' And we were like, 'whoa!' And you were like, 'whoa...'" I pulled some moves for effect, dude, to ya know, help him remember.

"What are you talking about?" Jellyman asked. Hmm...He still seemed a bit out of it.

"You bitty man!" I exclaimed. Like, who else was I talkin' about? "Taken' on the jellies. You have some serious thrill issues, dude. Awesome." My body shook as I gave a little chuckle. Jellyman didn't seem to like that much, though.

"Oh, my stomach..." he moaned.

"Whoa, no hurlin' on the shell, dude, okay? Just waxed it." That would be so totally uncool.

"Look, Mr. Turtle," he began. Whoa, that was uncool too.

"Whoa, dude. Mr. Turtle was my father." I told him, looking around to make sure no one had heard Jellyman. "Name's Crush."

"Crush? Really? Okay, Crush, I need to get to the East Australian Current. EAC. Do you know where that is?" Man, was it just me, or was this little dude more out of it then I thought?

"Oh, dude," I said as I raised one flipper to my forehead. This guy was unbelievable! Oh well, gotta go with it, man. "You're riden' it dude! Check it out!" He turned around and slowly swam up a bit to look over my shell. His face like, totally lit up when he saw all the other Turtles and other fish crusin' the EAC with me. Hmm... Maybe I should warn him about this totally awesome, really fast bit coming up though. "All right, grab shell, dude!" I shouted over my shoulder as we entered the speeding vortex.

"Grab what?" he shouted, but by then it was too late, dude. He, like, latched onto the front of my shell and held on for dear life as we blew through the current at, like, top speed.

"Righteous! Righteous!" I screamed in, like, pure pleasure from the rush, dude. Man, THIS was a thrill. Much safer then swimming with jellies, too, dude.

Awesome.

AN/ And so, there you go, dudes! Don't worry; I'll get the rest of it done eventually... Please R+R!


	2. Hangin' With the Jellyman

AN/ OMG! I am so terribly sorry for the delay! But here it finally is! This is alonger chapter, kind of two chapters condensed into one. I am also now a proud owner of the DVD! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and your patience. I hope that I do not disappoint you. And so, without any further delay, HERE'S CRUSH! Enjoy dudes! 

Man, that was some rush. The little orange dude was swimmin' pretty good on his own now. The shock of those jelly stings must be wearin' off. I rolled over so that I could, like, talk to the dude without having to shout over my shoulder all the time. "So what brings you here on this fine day to the EAC?" I asked him as I glided along on my back. In other words dude, what the heck were you doin' swimming through the jellies?

"Well, Dory and I were trying to get to Sydney," Jellyman said. "Dory! Where is she? Is she alright?" Hmm, he seemed really concerned, but who was he talking about?

"Who? Oh, Little Blue!" He was talking about the little blue dudette he was with. I rolled over so that I could, like, show him where she was. Little Blue was lying on Spike's shell, counting for hide-and-seek with some of the little dudes. "She is sublevel, dude," I said to Jellyman and I pointed down to her with my flipper. So Little Blue's name was Dory huh? Awesome.

Jellyman swam down to Dory. He seemed to, like, think that she was injured or something. Yah, she would be scarred, but she was fine! She had been counting for the kids who were playin' hide-and-seek. She raced over and quickly found them, which kinda startled Jellyman a bit I guess. I reckon that Jellyman was totally relieved that Dory was okay.

After that, he seemed to relax a bit. The dude was so totally tense; it was almost unbelievable, man! He started looking around and watching the kids play with their parents and other adult turtles. It totally brought a smile to my face, dude.

Then Squirt, like, got a bit carried away and fell out of the current. Jellyman totally freaked and began to swim over to save him or somethin'. I had to intervene. Saving Squirt was totally unnecessary in this situation, dude.

"Woah, kill the motor, dude," I told Jellyman. "Let us see what Squirt does flyin' solo." We watched and waited for my offspring to reenter the EAC. I was totally calm. Squirt has been through, like, so much worse then just falling out of a current. All us turtles have, dude. Try trying to craw across a beach to the sea when you're only a few hours old! That is, like, one of THE major rushes, dude.

Jellyman was, like, the picture of worry though. Man, that dude has to loosen up! He was, like, the biggest worrier I had ever seen, dude. Squirt was, of course, totally fine. He popped back into the EAC lookin' like he had just come off of a major roller coaster, ya know?

"Whoa! That was so cool!" He shouted. He looked, like, totally overjoyed. "Hay dad, did you see that? Did you see me? Did you see what I did?"

Oh yah! You bet I saw! I was, like, so totally proud of the little dude. "You so totally rock, Squirt!" I told him. I was somewhat enthusiastic, dude. Oh, time for our secret handshake. "So give me some fin. Noggin. Dude."

Then I, like, realized somethin'. Squirt hadn't met the Jellyman yet! "Oh, intro," I said. "Jellyman, offspring. Offspring, Jellyman."

"Jellies?" Squirt squeaked. "Sweet."

"Totally," I agreed.

"Apparently I must have done something you all liked, dudes," Jellyman said.

Squirt, like swam over to him and said, "You rock, dude!" Then he, like, bonked the Jellyman's noggin and swam off to go rejoin the other little dudes.

"Curl away, my son," I called after Squirt. "Oh, it's awesome, Jellyman," I said to the little orange dude. "The little dudes are just eggs, we leave them on a beach to hatch and then, coo-coo-cachoo they find their way back to the big 'ol blue." Yep. I know just how totally cool that is, dude.

Jellyman seemed, like, totally amazed by all that. "All by themselves?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. Like, they don't really need any help, dude.

"But, dude, how do you know when they're ready?" Hmm. Fair question. I shrugged.

"Well, you never really know, but when they know, you'll know, you know?" Ha. I think that the Jellyman was, like, finally startin' to loosen up.

Then, like, Little Blue swam up with some of the kids, including Squirt. "Hey, look everybody!" she said, pointing at Jellyman.

"I know that dude! It's the Jellyman!" my son said. The orange dude had gone back to ridin' the current on my shell.

"Well, go on. Jump on him!" Little Blue told the kids. They, like, totally loved the idea.

"Turtle pile!" I so had to smile, dude. They, like, pounced on the Jellyman and started bombarding him with questions.

"Are you funny?"

"Where's you're shell?"

"Are you running away?"

"Did you really cross the jelly fish forest?"

"Did hey sting you?"

"Mr. Fish, did you die?"

I think the dude was a little overwhelmed.

"Sorry, I was a little vague on the details," Little Blue said.

"So where are ya goin'?" Squirt asked Jellyman.

"Well, you see, my son was taken. My son was taken away from me," Jellyman said. Whoa, dude. That is so totally uncool. The little dudes and Little Blue thought so too.

"No way," Little Blue said.

"What happened?" Squirt asked.

"No, no, kids. I don't want to talk about it," Jellyman said. Like, no wonder he was so panicked when Squirt fell out of the current!

"Aww! Please?" the little dudes pleaded with him. Hey! Come on, dude! I wanted to hear the story too!

"Well, okay," Jellyman gave in. "I live on this reef a long, long way from here."

"Oh boy. This is gonna be good. I can tell," Little Blue said. She and the kids, like hunkered down on my shell to hear Jellyman's story.

"And my son, Nemo.See, he was mad at me. And maybe he wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been so tough on him. I don't know." Then Jellyman, like, proceeded to tell this totally awesome story about divers and sharks and monsters and all sorts of stuff, dude.

It wasn't long before the news of Jellyman's journey traveled, like, all over the place. I don't know how far the story traveled, man, but I would so not be surprised if it made it all the way to Sydney Harbor, ya know?

Anyways, Jellyman and Little Blue hung out with us for a while, while we rode the EAC to Sydney. The current, like, started goin' pretty fast so before you knew it man, it was almost time for them to go.

"All right, we're here, dudes!" I shouted to them over my shoulder as we, like, zoomed along. "Get ready! Your exit's coming up, man!"

"Where? I don't see it!" Jellyman shouted over the roar of the water.

"Right there! I see it! I see it!" Little Blue said excitedly. I could see it too, dude. Then Jellyman spotted it.

"You mean the swirling vortex of terror?" the little orange dude asked. Well, that sure was one cool way of describing it.

"That's it, dude," I told him.

"Of course it is," he said.

All right. Time to inform the dudes how to exit the current. "Okay, first, find your exit buddy," I explained. They quickly grabbed their exit buddy. "Do you have your exit buddy?" I asked. Hey, you've gotta be sure you don't ever leave without your exit buddy dudes!

"Yes!" Little Blue said. Okay, time to let Squirt take over.

"Okay, Squirt here will give you a rundown of proper exiting technique."

Squirt popped up to tell the dudes his thing while I, like, went back to concentrating on steering.

"Good afternoon! We're gonna have a great jump today!" Squirt said. He proceeded to tell them everything that I had taught the little dude about exiting. Squirt even pulled some of his own moves to, like, help with his presentation.

"He's trying to speak to me I know it!" Jellyman said. "You know, you're really cute, but I don't know what you're saying! Yah, well, Squirt was, like, still kind of young, and kids are like that at that age, you know? I know I was, dude.

"Say the first thing again!" Jellyman demanded. Nope. No time for that, dude. Time to go! I let 'em know we'd reached their off ramp and Squirt pushed 'em into it.

Jellyman and Little Blue tumbled and spun through the vortex. They, like, really seemed to like it, ya know? I saw them outside the current and I, like, turned around to talk to the dudes one last time.

"Most excellent!" I shouted to them. "Now turn your fishy tails around and swim strait on through to Sydney!" Then, like, all the little dudes that were floating on the current collided with me and stuck on to say good-bye. "No worries, man!" I shouted as we began to drift away.

"No worries! Thank you, dude Crush!" Jellyman said, and the kids on my back all said bye.

"You tell your little dude I said 'hi', okay?" I called out the Jellyman.

"See ya later, dudes!" Squirt shouted as we turned to go, and I heard Little Blue say bye to us.

But just as we were, like, swimming away I heard Jellyman shout, "Hey Crush! Crush, I forgot! How old are you?"

I smiled. "150 dude! And still young! Rock on!" I shouted back to him. Then we, like continued our way riden' the current.

"Hey dad?" Squirt said.

"Yeah dude?"

"Can I be an exchange student at Nemo's school one day?" he squeaked.

"Sure you can Squirt!" I said.

Sweet.


End file.
